SeBlaine: A Love Story
by Vita.Amore.Riso
Summary: After Kurt crushes Blaine, Sebastian is there to pick up the pieces. Gradually Blaine heals and SeBlaine bonds. NYC brings a change to their relationship that results in a wonderful end. Very angsty, Blaine is very broken. Seb is not perfect. AU fic. R&R


**Author's Note: So this is my first foray into writing a SeBlaine fic. There is some Klaine discussion, and it is angsty. But, I love the end. This story is a college AU. Please let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. The song is "Too Close for Comfort" by McFly. Awesome song.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian couldn't stay away. He needed to see him. He needed to be near him, to hear him. He needed him. He <em>needed<em> Blaine Anderson. And, just a few days ago, he had him. Blaine had come to mean so much to him that it had scared him. So, Sebastian did what he does best… he fucked up his relationship by running away and hurting the one he loved. Not to mention hurting himself.

Sebastian still could not get over the fact that he had been lucky enough to call Blaine _**his**_. After Kurt broke up with Blaine, crushing him completely, Sebastian was there for him. Unlike his usual self, he reached out to comfort Blaine as a friend, leaving all the sex and innuendos out of it. Anybody could see that Blaine was broken. Sebastian _needed_ to fix him. He wanted the real Blaine, not a broken shell of the man. But, the desire to fix him was not selfishly motivated… he wanted to fix Blaine **for Blaine**. It hurt Sebastian to see Blaine, who was so often you happy and joyous, to be so crushed. He didn't want Blaine to feel such pain; he didn't want this circumstance to change the core of who Blaine was. Nobody should be able to hold that kind of power over Blaine, especially not someone like Kurt Hummel who was heartless enough to cheat on Blaine after only being in NYC for a month and then break up with him via text message.

Sebastian spent a lot of time with Blaine, trying to repair the damage that Kurt had left behind. During this period, Sebastian would think a lot about Blaine when they were apart, and he would observe him carefully when they were together. He was still beautiful, heartbreakingly so, but he was not Blaine. His eyes didn't sparkle, and his smile was too forced and seldom seen. He also did not seem to sleep well, and his eating habits were practically non-existent.

It took most of Blaine's senior year to get him back in shape. His healing was very gradual and experienced some setbacks. The most notable setback came during the Christmas break of their senior year when Kurt returned to Lima to visit his family for the holidays. Blaine and Sebastian both were aware that this would likely happen, and the tension they both experienced because of the likely possibility was intense. When Kurt showed up at the Lima Bean and walked right up to Blaine, it was like Sebastian could see Blaine breaking apart in slow motion and he was powerless to stop it.

Kurt cried and babbled about how he was so sorry for how he had acted and how much he missed Blaine, how he felt so lost without him, how it hurt him to not have Blaine in his life, how he still loved him and wanted him back, how he wanted to fix their relationship, how nobody in New York was like Blaine… Throughout all of this, Sebastian kept his eyes trained on Blaine. He watched as the little bit of light that had been in his eyes died out, he watched as the dead look that he had worn for months came back, he watched as those dead eyes became unfocused, he watched as Blaine's breathing became rougher.

Both Sebastian and Blaine had discussed the possibility of such a face-to-face with Kurt and Blaine had been insistent that he needed some closure and he didn't know how else to get it; so, they decided that if Kurt approached, Blaine would deal with it and Sebastian would let him handle it. As such, true to his word, Sebastian stayed quiet and waited, wondering if he _should_ intervene. Blaine was rapidly deteriorating and Kurt didn't seem to notice. As Sebastian listened to Kurt babble on and on about all the selfish reasons why he was here for Blaine now, his anger and disgust towards Kurt grew.

It was when Kurt reached out to try to touch Blaine's cheek and Sebastian saw Blaine flinch that he jumped into action, batting Kurt's hand away from Blaine's face. Kurt turned his bitch face on Sebastian and Sebastian met it with a killer bitch look of his own and calmly seethed that Kurt needed to leave Blaine alone, that he had broken Blaine enough and had lost his chance.

Sebastian saw as the situation seemed to register in Kurt's mind finally, as Kurt turned back to look at Blaine and seemed to _actually_ see him and his current condition for the first time since he had arrived at their table. Sebastian saw a mixture of sadness, concern, fear, and guilt play across Kurt's countenance before he let out a small sob and said in a soft voice, "I am so sorry for what I did to you, Blaine. I wish all the best for you. I'm s-sorry." After Kurt left, Sebastian gently helped Blaine outside to his car, where he drove directly to Blaine's house so Cooper could help him try to put Blaine back together.

But, as graduation approached, Blaine seemed to be back to his old self… for the most part. He did seem to maintain an attitude of caution and wariness that he didn't use to possess pre-breakup. He was very careful with who he let close to his heart, who he let see his soul. But, with work, the lucky few were able to access the full Blaine once again. Sebastian was one of these lucky people. And, in an effort to not damage that connection, Sebastian decided not to push anything romantic or remotely sexual towards Blaine. He maintained a friendship and hoped that, one day, Blaine would reach out to him for more.

As it turned out, that moment did not come until they were both up in NYC for college – Blaine at Julliard and Sebastian at NYU. Shortly before the Thanksgiving of their first year of college, Blaine invited Sebastian out to go to an open mic night. When it was Blaine's turn at the mic, much to Sebastian's surprise and happiness, he serenaded Sebastian with Katy Perry's 'Peacock' and then asked him to go out on a date. Of course Sebastian said yes, and a _very_ hot kiss may or may not have happened right there in the middle of the bar.

That was almost five months ago now. Blaine had slowly allowed Sebastian access to all of him, and Sebastian treated him like a prince and tried to open up to him as well. But, as fate would have it, Sebastian began to panic. This panic led to Sebastian breaking up with Blaine and running away as fast as he could. That moment had been four days ago. Every day, Sebastian picked up his cell multiple times to call Blaine or would walk to his dorm and stare up to his window as he stood across the street. The one time he had caught a glimpse of Blaine it had crushed his heart even further, knowing that he was now the one responsible for breaking Blaine. What really hurt was knowing that it was never about not loving or not wanting Blaine. It was actually the opposite. He loved and wanted Blaine so much that he had begun to consider proposing to him. And, THAT scared the shit out of him. Hence his panic and run out.

Tonight, Sebastian knew, was Blaine's usual weekly show at one of the Soho clubs. Sebastian _**needed**_ to see him. Sebastian wanted to apologize and explain and beg for one more chance. So, Sebastian arrived at the club, the engagement ring he had bought for Blaine a month ago burning a hole in his pocket, and took a seat in a dark corner until he was ready to approach Blaine. That is, for when he got the balls to go and face him. From the shadows, Sebastian watched Blaine tune his guitar. When Blaine was done, he turned around and mumbled something quietly to his backing band. Turning towards the crowd, Blaine gives the room a small smile and speaks into the mic, "Hello everyone. Thank you very much for coming. Umm… it has been a really rough couple of days for me so please bear with me. This song is from a while back, by the group McFly. It's called 'Too Close for Comfort' and it is dedicated to… well, it doesn't matter, he isn't here…" Then the music plays and Blaine begins to croon…

_**I never meant the things I said to make you cry.**_

_**Can I say I'm sorry?**_

_**It's hard to forget, and yes I regret all these mistakes.**_

_**I don't know why you're leaving me, but I know you must have your reasons.**_

_**There's tears in your eyes, I watch as you cry, but it's getting late.**_

Sebastian's face was already wet with tears. Blaine thought it was his fault._ What the hell did I do? I have to fix this._

_**Was I invading in on your secrets?**_

_**Was I too close for comfort?**_

_**You're pushing me out when I wanted in.**_

_**What was I just about to discover when I got too close for comfort?**_

_**Driving you home, guess I'll never know.**_

_**Remember when we scratched our names into the sand, and you told me you loved me.**_

_**And now that I find that you've changed your mind, I'm lost for words.**_

_**And everything I feel for you I wrote down on one piece of paper, the one in your hand.**_

_**You won't understand how much it hurts to let you go.**_

_Oh my God. _Blaine thinks I don't love him…_ oh God._

_**Was I invading in on your secrets?**_

_**Was I too close for comfort?**_

_**You're pushing me out when I wanted in.**_

_**What was I just about to discover?**_

_**I got too close for comfort.**_

_**Driving you home.**_

_**Guess I'll never know.**_

_**All this time you've been telling me lies hidden in bags that are under your eyes.**_

_**And when I asked you I knew I was right.**_

_**But if you turn your back on me now, when I need you most…**_

_**But you chose to let me down, down, down.**_

_**Won't you think about what you're about to do to me and back down?**_

The raw passion and power Blaine sung with was unrivaled. Sebastian has never seen Blaine perform with such depth. True, Blaine is a natural and charming performer. But, this Blaine was open and bleeding in front of everyone, the music was his blood. While his face did scrunch up at times, and the veins in his neck would stand out from time to time, it was Blaine's eyes and voice that told the story. But, only someone close to him would be able to read the emotions there. Sebastian was one of those people, but even he was thrown by the power and variety of the emotions. As Sebastian continued to listen and cry, his thoughts were going a mile a minute…

Does that mean Blaine will forgive him?

Even with all the hurt, is there really hope?

God I hope so… but, regardless, I **HAVE** to try. I have to explain everything. _I can't let go without a fight. I can't let him think that I don't love him._

_**Was I invading in on your secrets?**_

_**Was I too close for comfort?**_

_**You're pushing me out when I wanted in.**_

_**What was I just about to discover?**_

_**I got too close for comfort.**_

_**You're pushing me out when I wanted in.**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**_

_**Was I invading in on your secrets?**_

_**Was I too close for comfort?**_

_**You're pushing me out when I wanted in. **_

_**What was I just about to discover when I got too close for comfort?**_

_**Driving you home…**_

_**I guess I'll never know...**_

As the last notes fade out, the crowd goes wild clapping, whistling, and chanting Blaine's name. Sebastian can't help but feel pride well up in his chest. As Sebastian continues to watch, he sees Blaine turn slightly and wipe his eyes. After thanking the crowd, Blaine announces a quick break and promises to return shortly. Quickly, Sebastian moves out of the shadows, tears still streaming down his face, and reaches Blaine as he exits the stage. Sensing someone in front of him, Blaine brings his head up and freezes. Tears start to pour from his eyes and his mouth keeps opening and closing like he wants to say something but no words come out.

Looking Blaine in the eye, Sebastian takes a big breath and begins to speak, "Blaine, I know that I hurt you and I am s-so s-s-sorry about that. _**Please**_ listen and believe me when I say that I didn't mean anything I said. _I love you so much, Blaine_. But, I-I panicked. You don't know how much you mean to me. And, the strength of those feelings got so big that I panicked and ran. I shouldn't have, I know that. You are so w-wonderful, Blaine. You deserve so much better than me. But, please know that there was never a question of whether or not I loved you or wanted you because I do love and want you… **more than anything**."

"S-Sebastian…" Blaine breathes, but Sebastian raises a hand and pleads with his eyes so that Blaine will let him finish. With a nod, Blaine closes his mouth and waits for Sebastian to continue.

"Blaine," Sebastian murmurs, "I know that we have only been together about five months – well, before I ruined it – but I have loved you for much longer. We have been through so much together. You are so strong, so loving, so _**everything**_. You amaze me every single day… even on your grumpy days. About a month ago, I was at a jewelry store browsing for a possible present for you when I stumbled across this section that held male engagement rings. Right away I saw the ring I would get you someday, but when I asked to see it and actually held it in my hands, I couldn't give it back. I-I bought it. For you. I have been carrying it around with me everywhere ever since. I always thought that someday I would marry you, but all of a sudden I was becoming impatient and wanted to be engaged to you **right now**. And, that scared me. That is why I panicked and ran."

The entire time Sebastian was speaking, he had maintained eye contact with Blaine. So, he saw the confusion and doubt morph into amazement and love. Taking another huge breath, Sebastian continues, "But, these last few days without you, have shown me how **stupid** I was to panic at loving you so completely. _I need you, Blaine_. And what's more, I want you for _**always**_. I understand if you maybe can't forgive me, and I understand if I have lost my chance. But… I love you, Blaine Anderson. Will you please do me the biggest honor of my life and agree to become my husband?"

"Yes." Blaine responds softly.

"I know that I am hard to live with sometimes and I am not perfect, but you make me want to be a better person. I-I can't be me without you. Not really."

"Yes." Blaine answers again, this time slightly louder.

"I-I just wa –" Sebastian begins.

"SEBASTIAN!" Blaine shouts.

"Blaine?" Sebastian's face is flushed and confused.

Stepping forward quickly, Blaine smiles beautifully and pulls Sebastian's face towards his own, crushing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Pulling away just a fraction, being sure to keep their foreheads together, Blaine stares into Sebastian's eyes and whispers, "_**Yes**_."


End file.
